Silent ( KaiSoo )
by cresentquint
Summary: Hanya diam, karena itu cukup untuk kita berdua. ( KaiSoo fanfic, YAOI, Romantic, Newbie, Typo )


**Pairing : KaiSoo **

**-slight Suho -**

**Genre : Romantic**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Newbie, YAOI, Typo, **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Silent - **

**by Quin**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan dibiarkan hanya dengan sebuah pencahayaan dari lampu pijar yang terletak pada bagian ujung sehingga terlihat redup. Suara musik dengan alunan melodi yang menghentak membuat suara yang bergema. Seakan dinding kedap udara yang melingkupi ruangan memantulkan kembali suara yang dihasilkan sebuah speaker aktif yang terletak dibagian belakang. Jam dinding berwarna cokelat yang terpasang sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Sehingga tidak mengherankan ruangan ini sudah sepi. Hanya ada seorang pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun yang masih menikmati latihannya. Kulit berwarna cokelat terlihat lebih mengkilap karena keringat yang sudah membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan t-shirt biru dan celana training putih panjang yang Ia kenakan sudah sangat basah.

Kim Jongin, pemuda itu. Ia terus saja meliuk-liukan tubuhnya mengikuti irama dari musik yang terdengar. Begitu sangat menikmati dan menciptakan harmonisasi gerakan yang sangat enerjik. Perpaduan yang membuat siapapun terpana meilhatnya. Seakan setiap irama menjadikan satu kesatuan bagi dirinya. Jongin memang sangat menyukai dance sejak kecil. Jadi bukan hal yang aneh jika Ia masih saja terus berlatih di ruangan dance gedung SM.

"aaahh..." Satu teriakan panjang dengan helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulut Jongin. Akhirnya ia menghentikan latihannya dan berjalan menuju dinding di sebelah kanan. Jongin bersandar dan mengambil handuk kecil berwarna putih dari dalam tas ransel hitamnya. Jongin menggunakan handuk itu untuk menghapus keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

Setelah sepuluh menit melepas lelah. Jongin berdiri dan menaruh tas ransel di pundaknya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Koridor gedung SM saat ini terlihat sudah sepi. Hanya beberapa karyawan yang bertugas membersihkan yang masih terlihat bekerja. Jongin berjalan menuju ruangan yang terdapat di ujung koridor. Beberapa kali Jongin membungkukan badannya singkat ketika berpapasan dengan beberapa karyawan SM. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan "Ruangan Vokal". Sebuah ruangan yang memang diperuntukan untuk para trainer SM melatih suara mereka.

Tepat setelah itu, pintu terbuka dan muncul seorang pemuda bertubuh lebih kecil dari Jongin. Ia menggenakan jaket putih dan celana jeans. Ia nampak terkejut hingga membuat kesan wajah dan matanya membulat. Jongin membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan memberikan botol air mineral yang masih baru kepada pemuda itu.

"Hyung, minumlah! Kau pasti lelah setelah berlatih." Pemuda itu mengambil botol dan meminumnya.

Jongin dan pemuda itu berjalan menuju lift untuk menuju lantai dasar. Setelah terdengar bunyi dan pintu lift terbuka. Keduanya masuk dan bersandar pada dinding lift.

"Kau baru selesai latihan, Jongin?" Pemuda itu menoleh kearah Jongin dan memiringkan kepalanya. Ya, Jongin kembali tersenyum melihat gesture pemuda yang seharusnya lebih tua darinya satu tahun. Tak pernah terpikir bahwa pemilik tubuh mungil, mata bulat, kulit putih dan bersuara emas yang berdiri di sampingnya ini. Ia harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Hyung".

Jongin membalas dengan menggangguk singkat. Tanpa sadar Jongin mendekatkan jaraknya dengan sang Hyung. Sangat dekat bahkan membuat kedua lengan mereka bersentuhan karena posisi mereka yang berdiri berdampingan.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya. Aku sengaja berlatih hingga jam latihan vokalmu selesai, hyung."

Pemuda itu tak membalas ucapan Jongin. Ia tahu bahwa Jongin memang sedang menatapnya dalam dan sungguh-sungguh. Ekspresi yang menekankan Jongin yang sesungguhnya. Ekspresi ketika Jongin sedang menari dan menunjukan kecintaannya saat musik itu terdengar. Begitulah sekarang, saat ini adalah ekspresi kecintaan Jongin yang ditunjukan untuk pemuda di depannya.

Bunyi kembali terdengar dan pintu terbuka. Mereka berdua keluar dan melangkah menuju hall lantai dasar gedung SM. Terlihat seorang pemuda lainnya. Ya, Suho atau Kim Jungmyeon sedang berdiri di depan meja resepsionis

"Ayo, kita kembali ke dorm! Kalian bisa langsung berisitirahat." Ucap Suho singkat dan kemudian berjalan. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika Jongin menahan lengan kanan Suho.

"Suho hyung. Bolehkan aku meminta izin untuk kembali ke dorm dengan menggunakan bus? Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar saja malam ini." Jongin terlihat memohon dan membuat Suho terkaget. Begitu juga dengan pemuda mungil yang berdiri di samping Jongin.

"Kau ingin aku dimarahi manager hyung? Memangnya kau tidak lelah? Kau baru saja latihan dance selama 10 jam dan ini sudah malam, Kim Jongin." Nada Suho terdengar serius dan Jongin pun hanya tersenyum. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dongsaengnya itu.

"Malam ini saja, hyung. Aku mohon. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku hanya ingin pulang dengan naik bus sambil menikmati sedikit perjalanan. Biarkan aku santai sedikit, hyung. Kau tahu kita akan mendekati waktu comeback album kita. Pasti kita akan sibuk,. Untuk itu malam ini saja, hyung. Ku mohon!" Suho mendesah panjang melihat ekspresi Jongin yang benar-benar memohon padanya. Jongin memang selalu menampilkan aegyo gagalnya di depan para member yang lain. Tentu saja, Jongin tidak akan malu walaupun terlihat menyedihkan.

"Baiklah. Kau gunakan penyamaran yang lengkap. Aku tak ingin mendengar kau dikejar-kejar fans yang kebetulan melihatmu di jalan. Aku dan Kyungsoo akan pulang dengan mobil. Ayo, Kyungsoo! Manager hyung sudah menunggu lama." Suho menarik lengan pemuda yang berdiri di samping Jongin. Kali ini Suho mendesah kesal ketika Jongin kembali menahan langkahnya. Bukan lengan Suho yang digenggam melainkan lengan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa lagi, Kim Jongin?" Suho hampir saja ingin berteriak pada ulah Jongin.

"Hyung, aku ingin pulang bersama Kyungsoo hyung. Aku ingin mengajaknya pulang menggunakan bus. Aku akan menjaga Kyungsoo hyung dengan baik. Aku janji, Suho hyung!" Jongin tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tertata rapi.

Suho melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang seperti juga terkejut dengan ucapan Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Suho mengijinkan Jongin awalnya setengah hati. Bagaimanapun, ia akan merasa khawatir membiarkan dongsaengnya itu berjalan sendirian dikerumunan. Status mereka bukanlah lagi sebagai trainer SM. Mereka sudah menjadi bagian dari Haellyu Star. Sekarang Jongin memintanya untuk mengijinkan Ia pergi dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, malam ini saja. Aku akan menjaganya dan aku menjamin tidak ada yang menyadari kalau kami adalah member EXO." Ekspresi Jongin kembali serius dan Suho tahu itu. Suho memang baru beberapa tahun menjadi leader untuk EXO K. Tapi bukan berarti Ia tidak tahu sikap para dongsaengnya. Bahkan Suho pun tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Sedikit ada kesalahan dan itu memang akan mengerikan jika terungkap. Hanya saja apa salahnya atas sebuah perasaan.

"Jaga Kyungsoo! Aku percaya padamu, Jongin. Jangan pulang terlalu malam, jadwal kita akan padat mulai esok." Suho menepuk pundak Jongin dan bergantian mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan perlahan. Suho berjalan meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Apa maumu, Jongin?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi curiga ketika melihat Jongin terlihat sibuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya. Kyungsoo kembali terkejut ketika melihat Jongin mengeluarkan topi dan masker hitam miliknya.

"Hyung, Aku hanya ingin menikmati malam ini dengan berjalan-jalan singkat denganmu. Aku sengaja mengambilnya dari dalam lemarimu. Sekarang kau pakai, Hyung!" Jongin memberikan topi dan maskernya kepada Kyungsoo. Walaupun Kyungsoo sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Jongin. Tapi ia tidak akan menolak karena mereka memang sangat merindukan saat-saat ini.

Setelah mereka menggenakan penyamaran berupa topi dan masker. Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo menuju pintu keluar gedung SM yang berada di sudut lain. Mereka berdua tidak mungkin akan keluar melalui pintu depan karena pasti ada beberapa fans yang sengaja menunggu untuk melihat artis-artis SM selesai berlatih.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang ketika sudah berada dalam jarak yang jauh dari gedung SM. Sejauh ini mereka tidak terlihat mencurigakan bagi orang-orang sekitar. Hal ini membuat Jongin tersenyum di balik maskernya. Jongin mengenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat dan berjalan menelesuri trotoar jalanan Seoul. Jongin tahu bahwa pemuda mungil di sampingnya ini akan mencoba untuk melepasnya dan Jongin akan mengenggamnya lebih erat.

"Hyung, biarkan seperti ini! Sebentar saja. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa aku adalah Kai dan kau adalah D.O. Member dari boyband EXO. Aku ingin menikmati malam ini hanya sebagai Jongin, hyung." Suara Jongin sedikit samar terdengar karena masker yang menutupinya tapi Kyungsoo bisa menangkap dengan jelas ucapan Jongin.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tertunduk. Ia hanya bisa memandangi jalanan di bawahnya. Sejujurnya, hatinya pun merasa nyaman ketika Jongin melakukan hal ini. Mengenggamnya dengan erat seakan menunjukan dirinya adalah milik Kim Jongin.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu dan juga saat-saat seperti ini. Ketika seorang DO Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan Kim Jongin dan tentu saja saat Kim Jongin hanya butuh seorang DO Kyungsoo." Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kita sedikit menjauh, hyung. Aku takut akan hal itu. Aku takut kau tidak lagi memperdulikanku." Jongin menaruh telapak tangannya di dada kiri Kyungsoo. Raut wajah Jongin melemah dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Jongin akan merasakan hal yang seharusnya ia sendiri alami. Ya, seharusnya Kyungsoo yang merasa takut. Ketika SM begitu gencar mempromosikan Jongin. Sebagai model dalam MV sunbae mereka, Younique Unit, SM The Perfomance dan couple-couple baru yang dibuat para fans.

Pembicaraan itu terhenti ketika sebuah bus tiba di halte yang terletak beberapa meter dari mereka. Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo. Setelah sampai di dalam bus, mereka memilih tempat duduk yang terletak di bagian belakang. Sebenarnya suasana bus kali ini sudah sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa bangku yang terisi.

Jongin mengeluarkan i-phone dan headsetnya. Ia menaruh satu bagian pada telinganya dan satunya lagi pada telinga Kyungsoo. Kemudian Jongin menaruh kepalanya pada pundak Kyungsoo dan tetap mengenggam erat tangan pemuda mungil itu. Jongin menutup matanya seakan menikmati suasana yang tercipta.

"Kau tahu? Diantara semua teaser yang ada. Aku sangat menyukai teaser ini." Kyungsoo melirik i-phone Jongin dan melihat pada layarnya adalah video teaser pertama EXO. Sementara Jongin masih tetap terpejam.

"Teaser ini dimana aku menari dan kau menyanyi. Aku sangat menyukainya. Bukankah kita couple yang paling cocok? Dimana kau memiliki suara yang sangat hebat dan aku menari dengan sangat bagus. Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kaisoo... kau setuju, hyung?" Jongin masih terpejam sementara Kyungsoo memalingkan pandangannya pada jalanan Seoul yang terlihat dari jendela bus. Pikirannya benar-benar sedang berjalan pada sebuah dunia pengharapan.

"Kenapa, kau selalu mengatakan hal itu Jongin?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo terdengar pelan. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang masih setia dengan pandangan kosongnya ke arah luar.

Salahkah semua ini? Nyatanya, semua memang sudah berada pada jalur yang salah dan mereka berduapun berada di dalam itu. Pandangan dan perasaan awal mungkin hanya sebuah kedekatan antara yang lebih tua dengan yang lebih muda sebatas pertemanan senasib. Mereka sama-sama berjuang untuk mencapai impian mereka di dunia hiburan. Hanya saja mereka terlalu dekat hingga mereka pun tidak menyadari adanya satu emosi yang tidak bisa mereka berdua hindari. Ada perasaan disana yang tercipta untuk menjadi lebih dekat dan saling membutuhkan.

Yang lebih tua membutuhkan yang lebih muda untuk menjaganya, untuk menemaninya dan memberikan satu rasa kenyamanan. Sedangkan yang lebih muda bergantung dengan yang lebih tua untuk setia di sampingnya, untuk memperhatikannya dan mengisi satu relung yang dalam tak pernah tersentuh siapapun.

Mereka tak lagi bicara. Keduanya seakan hanyut akan dunia mereka sendiri. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang tak memiliki jawabannya muncul di benak mereka. Mereka tidak ingin saling menanyakan karena mereka hanya ingin merenung sejenak. Mereka tak menyadari disela pergelutan pikiran mereka sendiri. Bahwa tangan mereka saling tergenggam begitu erat. Seakan tangan mungil itu begitu terlihat pas mengisi sela-sela telapak tangan yang lebih muda. Itu jawaban refleks mereka. Mereka ingin terus saling mengisi, bersama, berbagi dan merasakannya.

"Hyung, kita sudah sampai." Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo perlahan dan Kyungsoo mengikuti dari belakang. Letak halte bus masih berjarak beberapa meter dari dorm EXO. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan singkat dan masih saling tidak berbicara.

Angin malam Seoul yang bertiup membuat hawa dingin yang terasa sangat menusuk tubuh. Jongin mengeluarkan i-phone dari saku celananya dan sedikit terkejut ketika pada layar menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Jongin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ada apa Jongin?" Kyungsoo terkejut karena ia pun harus ikut berjalan lebih cepat karena Jongin masih mengenggam tangannya. Jongin menoleh sedikit.

"Sudah malam, hyung. Aku sudah berjanji pada Suho hyung tadi. Lagipula angin malam semakin dingin. Aku takut kau sakit." Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat dan pasrah mengikuti langkah Jongin yang panjang.

Setelah sepuluh menit, mereka sampai di depan pintu dorm. Jongin baru saja akan mengetikan pasword pada pintu dorm. Namun, Kyungsoo menahannya. Kyungsoo kini memutar tubuh Jongin dan memeluknya. Tangan mungil Kyungsoo melingkar erat pada pinggang Jongin.

"Terima kasih untuk jalan-jalan singkat malam ini." Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya tepat di dada Jongin. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa saat ini wajahnya telah berubah menjadi sangat merah.

Jongin mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo cukup lama dengan memejamkan matanya. Jongin juga menaruh kedua lengannya untuk merangkul pundak Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu semua akan semakin sulit nantinya. Tapi hal ini membuat keyakinanku semakin bertambah. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu, hyung. Untuk selalu berada tepat di sampingku dan mengisi satu sudut terdalam dalam kehidupan seorang Kim Jongin." Jongin mengucapkan di dalam hatinya. Ia tahu jika Hyung... Oh, kurasa bukan lagi karena Kyungsoo begitu spesial untuk sekedar menjadi seorang hyung.

Jongin tak perlu mengucapkan karena Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan. Jongin merasakan Kyungsoo memeluknya dengan erat dan itu adalah keyakinannya. Baik Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengakhiri pelukan itu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam dorm.

- Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti ?

Aku hanya punya hari ini …

Untuk itu biarkan aku terus mengenggamnya di dalam diam

Karena bukan ucapan yang ingin aku berikan

Bukan juga pengakuan dari semua mata yang tertuju

Aku hanya ingin dia tahu,,, bahwa dirinya adalah semua keyakinanku ( KaiSoo )

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

Salam kenal

Sebagai pendatang baru di FF-net ini.

Terima kasih buat para reader/KaiSoo Shipper yang sudah nyempetin baca FF aneh ini he..he..he..

Ini ide lama dan baru terpikir untuk dishare setelah diajak buat akun di FF-net ( wlu tetep bikin akun gabungan )

- Quin -


End file.
